Dog Days
by BornToPlay
Summary: Santana's had a bad day at work and Brittany's got just the thing to cheer her up. Cute little fluff I did in my spare time.


**Once again I was bored and had some trouble with writing Badass Brittany so I churned this short fluff out. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Brittany sat in the living room with her hands in her lap and a box sitting on the coffee table. Santana would be getting home from work any minute now. The box moved and Brittany prayed that her surprise would stay quiet long enough for her to have a conversation with Santana.

She heard the garage door opening and the sound of Santana's heels hitting the tile floor as she walked into the house.

"Britt?" She called out.

"Here!" Brittany called back as her wife walked into the living room. She watched Santana loosen her tie that Brittany had worked so hard on making perfect that morning.

"You won't believe the day I had," Santana growled as she took down her tight bun and ran her fingers through her hair a few times. Perfect. Brittany tried not to smile as she got up from the couch and walked towards her aggravated wife. Something that most people wouldn't have done even if their life depended on it.

Taking hold of Santana's loose tie she brought their faces closer together and whispered, "I know two things that could make your day a hell of a lot better."

Santana's eyes immediately dropped down to Brittany's chest and she licked her lips. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at how fast her wife's train of thought could derail to sex.

"Will I being seeing these two things soon?" She asked as her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist pulling the taller girl flush against herself. Brittany didn't miss how this made her bust stick out even more.

The blonde shrugged. "That depends on if you've been a good girl," she husked in Santana's ear. The Latina shivered. "I've been a bad girl. I think you should do something about that," she whispered back. It was Brittany's turn to shutter in need. The Latina smirked and met Brittany's lust filled eyes.

YIP!

Santana's head shot up looking around for the source of the noise. Inwardly, Brittany groaned. Looked like her little surprise couldn't keep its big mouth shut.

"Did you hear that?" Santana demanded as she continued to look around the room. Brittany remained silent and the Latina turned her gaze onto the guilty blonde. "Britt…baby, did you get a dog?" She asked slowly.

Brittany smiled at her wife. "Not me, silly. You!" She walked over to the coffee table and brought over the box with holes in it.

Santana's jaw dropped as she saw her wife carrying a brown cardboard box with a gigantic red ribbon on top.

"Britt, you did not!" She said just as a chocolate face popped out of the box and gave her a doggish smile. Brittany was looking at Santana sheepishly. "Do you not want her?" Brittany asked, disappointment evident in her voice. Santana snapped out of her stunned state and reached into the box took the little chocolate Labrador out.

The puppy immediately curled into Santana's touch. It was the cutest thing Brittany had ever seen.

"What's her name?" Santana asked as she looked down at the puppy affectionately. Brittany gave her wife a loving look that the Latina didn't see since she was too preoccupied with the fluffy pound of fur in her arms.

"She doesn't have one yet. What do you want to name her?" Brittany asked, putting the box off to the side and coming up to scratch the dog under the chin.

Santana contemplated names in her head for a moment before saying, "Nelly. We'll call her Nelly." Brittany smiled at her wife and Santana returned the gesture before the blonde caught her wife's lips in a kiss.

A soft yip from Nelly made them pull back and look down at the little dog. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she looked up at her new parents happily. Her tail was going crazy and Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the sight of their new addition. Santana put the small dog on the ground and they watched as the Labrador tried to keep her footing on the tile flooring they had.

"I love you so much," Santana whispered before kissing the blonde roughly.

After dinner Santana took Nelly out to the backyard to play with her while Brittany cleaned up the dishes. When she was finished she found her wife and Nelly curled up on the couch.

It had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen.


End file.
